


alien

by thesoftestbbys



Series: love and fall [3]
Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, i’m so sorry this took so long, junbob is forever relationship goals, junhoe and bobby are mega soft, this is a lot longer than the other ones lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-06 01:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15183836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesoftestbbys/pseuds/thesoftestbbys
Summary: in which they were different || junbob ||





	alien

**Author's Note:**

> y’all i accidentally posted this and i started panicking cause i wasn’t done lmao
> 
> update: this was finished but the second half of what i wrote is gone and now i have to rewrite it

jiwon and junhoe. a couple. they were like any other but then again, they weren’t. they were just as cute as any other but then again they weren’t.

 

their cute times were rare, if we’re being frank but it was shielded by their weird and aggressiveness towards each other. their conversations almost always consisted of insults. that’s how it always was even before they started dating.

 

they masked their affection with hate. they really were that couple and it’s funny because that never changed even after they became a official. but they were also really cute and domestic especially with the pranks they pull on each other.

 

one time, jiwon pulled a classic one by replacing junhoe’s bottle of shampoo with a pretty shade of lilac to which junhoe left him high and dry that night.

 

but junhoe got him back by turning his clothes pink, but the joke was on him cause jiwon still looked good though he had to wear pink for almost two months before getting sick of it.

 

but it got to the point that anytime they would be out in public they had to make a scene, no matter who they were with. their conversations almost always consisted of insults. 

 

but if we’re being frank, this is really about their soft and cute moments as a couple. 

 

one time, jiwon and junhoe were in bed, wrapped in each other’s arms, enjoying each other’s company until jiwon, quickly and quietly, slipped out of junhoe’s arms and into the kitchen to prepare breakfast for the two of them. while jiwon was making breakfast, junhoe had just woken up, with the bright light of the sun shining down on him, though he soon realized that his own personal sun was missing, so he got out of bed to go look for him. junhoe found him in the kitchen and tiredly walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around jiwon's waist, while whispering out a raspy yet cute 'good morning ji'. they stayed that way for a while, until jiwon turned around in junhoe’s arms and began facing him and wrapped his arms around junhoe’s neck and sway. the look in each of their eyes held so much love and adoration, they felt like they were on top of the world. 

“you’re so cute!” 

jiwon looked at his boyfriend stunned, with wide eyes and said, “shut up! i’m not! you’re way cuter than me”. 

“you’re forever cuter than me, baby” 

jiwon shook his head, not wanting to deal with his boyfriends antics right now, with pink dusting his cheeks. 

"just come eat with me" jiwon said pulling junhoe into the living room, where they sat and watched tv in each others arms.

 

there was another time where jiwon has his first performance and was mega nervous. jiwon tried his best to calm down but was it was almost impossible but thankfully, he had his number one supporter to be there for him. junhoe hated seeing his boyfriend so nervous and unlike his usual self, so he walked over to jiwon and hugged him gently and began singing to softly 

 

_you're doing enough_

_you're doing just fine_

_i know you and you're trying your best right now_

_that's all you need_

_just keep your pace_

_don't be nervous, trust yourself_

 

_you're doing fine_

_you're doing fine_

_have strength, just endure a little more_

_i'll be next to you_

_you're doing fine_

_you're doing fine_

_you gotta take your time, you can do it_

_you can do just fine_

when junhoe was done, he could see jiwon begin to calm down, slowly but surely. 

“calm down ji, you’re gonna do just fine, i promise” junhoe said for reassurance and a soft little kiss to his forehead for safe measure.

“thank you”

 

when jiwon got off stage, junhoe was waiting for him and once jiwon spotted him, he immediately ran towards junhoe and jumped into his arms while junhoe caught him by his thighs and spun him around. once he stopped spinning and connected their foreheads, with jiwon’s hands roaming around junhoe’s face and neck.

“you did so well! i’m so proud of you! i knew you could do it!” junhoe exclaimed, softening at jiwon’s radiating smile.

”thank you so much! i love you so much!” 

“i love you more! you deserve the world.” junhoe looked at him like jiwon was the only man in the world and he might as well have been because no one meant more to him than jiwon.

“i already have the world, it’s you.”

junhoe didn’t hold back with this kiss. he really put everything into it. there was so much love and passion and some unspoken desires and jiwon didn’t hesitate to put just as much love and adoration as well.

”i’m so lucky to have you” junhoe said after they pulled away.

”i’m so blessed to have you, all you’ve is support me and help me become a better person and i’m forever grateful.” 

and with that the night was over, and the went home and stayed in each other’s arms and presence the entire night and the next morning and until they were forced to apart. 

 _they really weren’t your ordinary couple_.

**Author's Note:**

> song : grow up by stray kids (please stan them they’re so talented and precious(i might write some stray kids so be on the lookout for that))
> 
> though i lost half of what i wrote the first time, hopefully it’s better but i tried my best to keep it as close to the original as possible! so i hope you all enjoyed it!
> 
> kudos and comments are welcome!! 
> 
> thank you for reading!!


End file.
